Guns
Guns is a character in It's Walky!, and one of the members of SEMME Squadron 48. She is very girlish in appearance, with mostly pink hair with only a hint of blue. She is a very skilled fighter and has a penchant for automatic handguns, always keeping two such weapons at the ready in hip holsters. Walkyverse Like most of the girls in her squadron, Guns is generally positive and out-going, welcoming Joe into the squad with a wide smile and (ahem) eager hands. She is also a fan of alternative music, expressing great unhappiness that one of her favorite bands was available at Target, where "any mass market zombie can buy it." History Recruited into SEMME before or during Year Zero, it is likely that Guns participated off-panel in some of the major operations between then and her first appearance in the comic, such as the assault on the Martian Embassy. After her introduction, she began an orgy-based sexual relationship with Joe Rosenthal (along with all the other girls in her squad) which may have ended shortly afterwards. During the Head Alien's post-resurrection attack on Denver, Guns was dispatched to the scene and joined the other agents in trying to shoot down the Martian craft. However, they were soon distracted by a raging Tony and grabbed hold of him together, Guns being quick in discovering that Tony possessed "more than rage". When JFO Britjas attacked SEMME HQ, Squad 48 held their ground, even after their member Grace was incapacitated by a mind-wipe. They were among the first to reach the lab and attack the enemies there, furious after seeing their friend harmed. At the same time, David Walkerton was brutally assaulting fellow operative Mike Warner and Guns refused to step in and stop it, saying that everyone needed to work out their own grudges. In the final stage of the battle, Guns took a hit from a mind-wipe but was later restored by Professor Doc. After SEMME was shut down, the JFO attacked again, this time in force, brainwashing many SEMME agents in the process. Guns naturally fought back and eventually fired a dart gun containing a brainwashing antidote at Beef... only to be smashed into the pavement and killed when it turned out that Beef had joined the JFO of his own will. It is suggested that she may later have been brought back to life via the Martian Resurrection Chamber. Trivia *Guns has the distinction of being David Willis's least favorite Walkyverse character. Dumbing of Age At current, Guns is the only member of Squad 48 not to appear in Dumbing of Age. Although she was at one point included on a list of characters to be redesigned for DoA, when asked whether there were any Walkyverse characters he wasn't planning on putting into the comic, David Willis replied "NO GUNS EVER". He later added: "By the time I got around to redesigning the Walkyverse’s Squad 48 for Dumbing of Age, I realized I didn’t like her enough to bother." For April Fool's 2014, a Dumbiverse version of Guns was unveiled on Tumblr. The post was tagged with "oh shit i've inadvertently created the best character haven't i". Trivia *According to David Willis, if Guns were to exist in the Dumbiverse, "her nickname would probably refer to her sweet biceps rather than a habit of casually toting around firearms." Category:It's Walky! Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Dumbing of Age